Karakura Deathbell
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: The final exams are over in Karakura high for Ichigo's class. But, when disaster strikes and an forgotten story is re-written, what will happen to the pupils? Rating for violence in later chapters XD


-------------------------

"Thank the god's that that is over!" Cried Matsumoto as she wondered out of the classroom next to Toshiro. Herself, her taichou, Renji and Ikkaku had been sent back down to the human world to help Ichigo with the growing numbers of the hungry hollows around the area. And this, of course, meant that they had to take the school end of year exams like everybody else.

The group made their way out of the school building and waited as Orihime came running over to them.

"Sorry, i had to talk to Sensei" Matsumoto smiled before glomping her to the ground.

"You are soooooooo cute Orihime-chan" She giggled and everyone just stared at them like they were retarded or something. After a second or so, the two slowly got up and everyone was making their way towards Ichigo's house.

The first thing to great them was a leg that swung at all of them, by none other then Ichigo's nut job father Isshin, which all managed to dodge and soon Isshin was sent crashing to a wall by his son. Ichigo announced that they were all going upstairs to do some homework before everyone walked over Isshin to get to the carrot top's room.

Once inside, Ichigo sat on his bed as leaned against the wall, Renji sat on Ichigo's window sill, Orihime and Matsumoto sat on the floor near the cuboard, Ikkaku sitting on the chair infron of teh small desk, while Toshiro was sitting half way in the cuboard, his small legs dangling out of the door and his arms supporting his weight.

"What is the point of putting kid's through that kinda stuff, half of it is completely usless!" Shouted Renji and Ichigo just sighed before pushing the redhead's knee, making him almost loss balance and fall out of the window. Renji looked at Ichigo pissed.

"What the fuck?! you could've killed me by doing that! I'm still in my gigai you friggin' dick head!!" He shouted as he leaned his face closer towards Ichigo. Ichigo blinked for a moment before he frowned at the redhead.

"Ya wanna make something of it...pinapple" Ichigo added with a smirk for extra effect on the name and Renji soon punched Ichigo straight in the face. Ichigo rubbed his nose before kicking Renji in the gut. Before the two could continue their stupid fight, they felt the temperature in the room dropped. Both sweatdropped before turning towards the small captain.

"Urusai, you're giving me a headache!" He shouted before rubbing his temples. Both Ichigo and Renji glared at eachother before returning back to their spots and refusing to look at eachother. The room went eerily quiet, until Matsumoto clapped her hands together.

"So...When do we get our results?"

"We get them tommorrow Rangiku-san" Said Orihime with a huge smile. Matsumoto nodded before looking upwards to her taichou.

"Ne, taichou...Lets head back to Orihime's place" She said as she rose to her feet. Orihime got up slowly and Toshiro jumped out of the closet and walked out of the door, followed by the two girls as who waved as they left the room, and went down the stairs and towards Orihime's place.

The three remaining boys soon got bored and wondered down the stairs to see the house was empty. They all wondered into the kitchen before picking out a random peice of food and drink. They did the nessesary things, like boil, fry and defrost before sitting at the table and digging in.

Once dinner was out of the way and Ichigo had been forced to do the washing, the three sat down in the living room and flicked through the channels until they desided to watch 'The Simpsons movie'. Relaxing and laughing every so often at something Homer did, they all slowly began to get more and more tired.

So Renji quickly called it a night before leaving and heading towards Urahara's place where he could mooch off him for more food, and Ikkaku quickly to go and stay with the nutjob woman that seemed to have a thing with bald guys. Ichigo was downstairs for about another hour before he wondered upstairs to have a quick shower before he got into a pair of shorts and a shirt as he climbed into his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. Finally...His exams were over.

-----

At Orihime's place, things were not as relaxed as at Ichigo. As soon as the three got through the door and had taken their shoes off, Orihime was straight into the kitchen making a meal which included noodles, honey, red bean paste, vinegar, tofu and chicken chunks, Matsumoto almost belly flopping the sofa, knocking over a huge pile of girly magazine as she picked up the remote and flicked through the channels of Orihime's small magazine. Toshiro just wondered over to a chair in the corner and began to read his manga 'Jigoku Shoujo'.

After about three minutes, Matsumoto got bored and wondered over to her little taichou, who was now really into his manga and hadn't even noticed that she was in the room anymore. Matsumoto snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes, making him jump slightly.

"Guess who~?" Matsumoto sung as she felt Toshiro's lashes brushing against her hand, making them tickle slightly. Toshiro growled before taking her hands off of his eyes and once again going back to reading his manga.

"Don't bother me when i'm reading Matsumoto" He said as he flicked to the next page and began to read. Matsumoto frowned before a evil idea popped into her mind. She leaned over him and quickly snatched the manga from him and began flicking through all the pages. Toshiro shot up and tried to grab it from her, causing the chair to fall back. He landed on his feet and growled at Matsumoto as she held the book above her head, knowing that her taichou was too small to even reach to her shoulders.

"Give me it back Matsumoto" Matsumoto stuck her tounge out as she looked over the pages.

"Why should i? I want to see what this Manga's about" She said and the next thing she knew, she had been knocked over and Toshiro was sitting on her waist.

"Give me it back" He said reaching for the manga

"No" She replied as she held it arm length over her head.

"Give it, that's an order as your taichou"

"Gonna have to try harder"

"Matsumo-!"

"Dinner's ready" Cheered Orihime as she came into the living room wearing her bright pink and white stripped apron. She blinked when she saw Toshiro on Matsumoto's waist reaching over her head to get the comic. It was a pricless image that was now to be inscribed in her mind for the rest of her life.

Matsumoto smiled before jumping up, causing Toshiro to fall face first into the floor, the manga he was trying to get back landing on his head. Before he could even understand what was happening, Matsumoto picked him up and dragged him into the dinning room and sat him down next to her.

Before he could even think about making a break for it, Orihime came and put the food down infront of him. Toshiro gulped as he looked down at the food before him. Matsumoto and Orihime waited to see him take a bite of him food.

He slowly picked a peice up with his fork and put it to him lips. Matsumoto and Orihime closed in on him and as soon as he put the food in his mouth and chewed it once, Matsumoto hugged him tightly into her breasts.

"Aww you look soooooooo cute when you eat taichou!" Orihime began to worry when Toshiro began to stop flailing. Matsumoto noticed and let go of him. Toshiro then backed up to the opposite side of the room from his fuktaichou before getting to his feet.

"I'm taking a bath" He said before leaving and Matsumoto mearily smiled before eating her meal.

Once she had finished eating, she wondered towards the bathroom door and was about to swing the door open and freak her taichou out, when a voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing, Matsumoto?" Asked her small taichou. She panicked and spun around, it was then she noticed how her taichou looked. He was wearing a pair of blue deep blue shorts and a light blue shirt, that looked to big for him, with a towel over his shoulders and a small can of coke in his hand. His hair, usually spiky, was now flat down, some plastered to his forehead and some of the longer stands actually reached to his shoulders. And the fact that his facial expression was screaming 'What the hell?' she concluded that now her sweet little taichou looked just like a little kid.

She was about to hug him, when he side stepped and continued towards his room and slammed the door shut. Matsumoto shrugged before getting into the shower, dragging Orihime in there with her, and soon the two were washed up. They got changed quickly and got into their room which they shared between them, due to Orihime saying that it was unfair that Toshiro had to sleep with two girls that could roll over and choke him to death with their....Urm...Twins...And had moved him to the spare room so he could survive the night.

They both said goodnight to eachother before falling into a peacful sleep, Matsumoto last thought being....Thank god, the exams are over.

---------

**This one is meant to be really short compared to the other's cause this is kinda a pilot chapter to see if the story will work or not**

**please R&R to save me from cancelling this story**

**THE END**

**XDDD**


End file.
